Wishology! The New Version
by nicol.n.shepperson
Summary: Timmy Turner thought his life was the best time ever, until one day when robots called "Eliminators" chase him and a boy named David. Is Timmy the Chosen One? This story contains other characters. Fairly OddParents is owned by Butch Hartman. Spongebob Squarepants is owned by Nickelodeon. Other characters are owned by their original owners.


**Wishology! The New Version**

**The Big Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**Blam! Blam! **Lasers blasted across the building as Timmy Turner, dressed like NEO, ran across the area. Crocker, who was dressed like Mr, Smith, chased Timmy by firing lasers! "There's no escaping Mr. Turner." he said. Timmy ran until suddenly, he was trapped. Crocker suddenly split into three Crockers!

"There's no escaping Mr. Turner." one Crocker said.

"I already said that." another Crocker said.

"No, I said it."

"Are we gorgeous or what?"

Timmy walked back behind the edge. "There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army Mr. Turner." all three Crockers said.

Timmy jumped off, Matrix style. After awhile, he said, "Uh, we're still spinning." After that, he waved at the Crockers, and fell.

He smashed down a car. "Yes! Nobody defeats "TEO", master of the martial arts!" In a master control room, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (with headsets), watched Timmy on a computer screen. "Alright Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school in kickball, or a lab partner..." Cosmo said.

"...but in your trilogy wishes, you're always the "Chosen One"!" Wanda said. Back in the city, Timmy was in front of a Chinese Take-out place. **Wham! Wham! Wham! **The Crocker agents land around Timmy, then split into six more Crocker agents!

"Hey, you guys look hungry!" Timmy said, "You want some Sweet and Sour Pork, or KUNG POW!"

"No thanks, we're allergic to MSG..." the six Crockers said, as they were pushed back by Timmy into a wall.

The Crockers get up, then **ZHOOOMP! **twenty more appear, and surround Timmy. Back in the control room, Wanda picks up a phone.

"Timmy, get the ring! Get the ring!" Wanda said to Timmy. Timmy, who is running, sees the phone, and picks it up.

"Yeah, new trilogy wish, this ones not fun anymore!" They stop. "What? We're totally fun. 'Cuz fun starts with "F!" The Crockers pull out papers graded with "F's!", and throw them at Timmy! But before they hit Timmy, he disappears.

* * *

Timmy, and his fairies, appear in a Hobbit field. "Cool! I'm in Middle Earth!" he says.

"Here ya go, "Chosen One." One ring to rule them all!" Wanda said, giving him a teething ring.

"This is a teething ring!"

"Oh, sorry. Poof's teething."

"Yeah, I know." Timmy holds out his arm. Poof, like a piranha, is chewing Timmy up to his forearm. Wanda pulls out another ring.

"Here you go! One ring to rule..."

"This is an onion ring." Suddenly, Cosmo leaps at the ring, and grabs it.

"That's mine! Precious! And delicious!" Wanda searches in her pockets.

"I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere. Oh - here it is!" She pulls out the ring, and hands the Golden Ring of Power to Timmy.

Later, at a mountain, they journey up the mountain. Timmy trudges upward towards through high winds and rain. His fairies behind him.

"Only the Chosen One can take this ring and drop it in the fires of Dark Mount Gloom!"

Then, **CHOMP! **Wanda takes a bite out of the mountain. "What? Are you telling me that this mountain is chocolate?!" he asks.

"Dark chocolate," Timmy looks at her, "What? Can I have some fun on these wishes?"

They reach the top of the mountain. "Timmy, THROW THE RING IN THE LAVA!" Cosmo said.

Timmy holds up the whispering ring, and dramatically hurls it into the lava. **PLOP! **The rain and wind stop!

"Wow. That was anti-climactic." Cosmo says.

"How 'bout we have a little bit more "action" in my next Chosen One Mega Action Trilogy Wish?"

"You got it!" Wanda waves her wand and, **POOF!**

* * *

**WHOOSH! **Poof, like a quidditch snitch, flutters past Timmy (he still has his teething ring). Timmy (dressed like Harry Potter) flies on a broomstick. Wanda flies next to him on a broom.

"Whoo-hooo! I'm Chosen-One-Magic-Wizard-Boy: Timmy Totter playing Poofer Scoop!"

Cosmo flies in on a broomstick (with a serving plate). "Timmy Totter? I prefer Tater Totters!"

Cosmo lifts the cover to reveal Tater Tots. **WHAM! **Cosmo crashes into a castle-tower. "GAH!"

Timmy is about to grab the fluttering Poof. Wanda flies in beside him, and bites the top of her broom off.

"You gotta try this Pretzel broom stick." Wanda said.

"That does it. I'm not making anymore wishes before breakfast." **ZAP! **Magic bolts hit Timmy's broomstick!

Timmy's chased by the evil wizard Vicky on a four-broomstick chair! Vicky laughs evilly.

"Oh no! It the Ultimate-Bad-Nasty-Wizard-Moldywart!" Wanda says.

"It's not moldy, but it is indeed a wart. AHAHAHAHAH!"

Timmy weaves and dodges through the clouds as Moldywart creates a Giant Ball of Energy and aims at Timmy.

**POOF! **Cosmo arrives on Wanda's broom with his tots. "Timmy, before you get destroyed, can you wish up some Ketchup?"

**ZAP! **A laser blasts through the wall as Moldywart appears inside the hole. "HAHA! Here's Moldy!"

"AHHH!" Cosmo and Timmy scream as Moldywart goes through the hole when suddenly,

"Turner!" Jorgen yells, as he blasts Moldywart, "Stop!"

They stop. "Cool! Jorgen got rid of Moldywart. And now I can scoop the poof."

Suddenly, Jorgen blasts Cosmo and Wanda! Their gone!

Timmy catches up to Poof and, **SNATCH! **Timmy catches Poof! "Yes!" he cheers. Jorgen blasts at Poof, who disappears.

"Hey, what gives? We're playing a game here!" he says to Jorgen.

Jorgen flies and stops. He raises his big wand and aims it right at Timmy. He's very serious.

"The fun time's are over;

This is not a game;

Remain in the shadows;

Do not say your name!"

"Um, your freaking me out here, dude."

Jorgen aims, **KA-ZAPP! **hit's the target, and knocks Timmy off his broom!

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Portals in different places appeared. One of them appeared in California. A boy named David was teleported into the world of Dimsdale!

Back at Timmy's house, **PIZZZZAPP! **Timmy - now dressed normally - falls face down in his front yard.

"OOF! Huh...a trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: "The Chosen One 4! Jorgen's a Jerk!"

Timmy get's up and brushes himself off. "Cosmo? Wanda? Poof?" No answer, "Okay, guess I'll meet up with them later."

Timmy turns and enters his house.

Dad reads the paper. Mom cooks. Timmy sits down. "Hey, Dad. Mom, can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy in the box?"

Dad lowers the paper and looks oddly at Timmy. "Uh, honey? Why is a bucktoothed street urchin wearing a pink hat calling us 'Mom and Dad' and asking for food?"

"Um, 'cuz I'm your son?" Timmy says.

"But we don't have a son. We decided against having children so we could have more money, less responsibility and weekends free!" Mom told Timmy.

"Yeah! Having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things like going to this weekend's big M.A.R.F Festival!"

Dad shows Timmy an ad in the paper for the "**M**IDDLE **A**GED **R**OCK **F**ESTIVAL. THIS WEEKEND IN LAS VEGAS!"

"The "Middle Aged Rock Festival?"

"'Cuz you're never too old to Rock and Roll!" Both parents say and they make guitar noises.

Then, **CRACK! **"Ow! My back!"

"Maybe we are too old! TO THE HEATING PADS!" Dad says.

"Grab a muffin and let yourself out, street urchin." his Mom said to him.

Mom and Dad shuffle out while Timmy watches them go.

"Street Urchin? M.A.R.F Festival? Eh...I've had weirder mornings." Timmy grabs a muffin, but it's glowing like the muffin in "Abra Catastrophe."

"No, not that one." Timmy shrugs, grabs a different muffin, and walks off.

* * *

"Cosmo? Wanda? Where the heck are they? Well, if I have to face the educational system without magic, I better come prepared."

Timmy enters the class, but another kid comes in. "Hey, who are you?" Timmy said to the mysterious kid.

"I'm David, who are you?"

"I'm Timmy Turner." David suddenly gasps. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." They both walk in.

"Hey guys! Where's my seat?" Timmy asks AJ and Chester.

"Wow! A new kid who doesn't know we're cool!" Chester says.

"There's another one!" AJ says along with him.

"What are you talking about? I know you're not cool. And it's me. Hellooo." Timmy takes off his mask. They don't recognize him.

"I'm AJ, the class genius, new kids! You can have my seat. I'll stand!" AJ says to Timmy.

"Guys, I'm not a..."

"NEW KID! Don't you two know these kids aren't cool? AJ!" Crocker yells out. He pulls out a megaphone and shouts.

"F" for standing!" the force blows AJ away. **CRASH! **"Man, I love megaphones. Okay class, today's assignment is to think of clever ways to destroy the two new kids respect."

"But I'm not a new kid. Look, I've even done the homework you've assigned on the Big Dipper..." Timmy pulls out a paper and gives it to Crocker.

"Hmm. An over-achieving suck up. I like it. But F!" The force of Crocker's megaphone smacks Timmy into the wall next to AJ.

"And that's how we roll in the fifth grade. And everybody knows there's no such thing as the Big Dipper!"

"The Big Dipper doesn't exist?" Timmy asked.

"Where'd you move here from? "Dumbsville?" All the kids laugh.

"I've lived here my whole life! What's wrong with you guys?" he started. "I'm you're best friend!" he said to Chester and AJ.

"You beat me up everyday!" he said to Francis. "And I've been in love with you since Kindergarten!" he said to Trixie. Dead silence.

Crocker speaks into the megaphone, "Awkward."

"First my parents, now you guys? What's wrong with everyone? Look at me! I'm Timmy!" he said, David staring.

Timmy grabs the megaphone, and shouts, "TIMMY TURNER!"

Suddenly, **BLAM! **A huge metallic robot - an Eliminator - bursts through the wall.

"Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner." it said.

"OK, what the heck is that?!" Timmy asked.

"I don't know!" David said.

"Wow! Another new kid!" Chester said. Suddenly, the Eliminator begins firing deadly laser blasts at Timmy!

"...Who shoots deadly lasers!" Chester says, as Timmy pushes him out of the way.

"Okay class, new assignment..." Crocker writes on the board, "Run...For...Your (Darn this chalk)...LIFE! AAAGH!"

Crocker and the kids panic, and run outside. Timmy and David hide behind a desk as the Eliminator comes closer.

Suddenly, the Eliminator lifts the desk. "Eliminate Timmy Turner." it said, while smashing the desk.

"It's official. This is the weirdest morning ever!" Timmy and David dash outside the school. "We've got to get out of here fast!" They screech to a halt and see a bike rack.

They see a snail, a old man with a carrier, and a hovercraft with a license plate that says, "**AJSRIDE**" "Thank you, AJ." Timmy says, as him and David get on the hovercraft and take off. **KWASH! **the Eliminator breaks through the school. He spots Timmy! Then, it transforms into a flying attack vehicle and flies off.

The Eliminator flies after Timmy. "Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner."

"AHHH! I've gotta find Cosmo and Wanda and WISH THIS ROBO-DORK AWAY!" Timmy bobs and weaves between buildings and under streetlights. Timmy rounds a corner as the Eliminator closes in.** WHOOOSH! **It flies past a billboard advertising: "MARF FESTIVAL." The sign shows people going to Vegas. Timmy and David hide in the picture - in a frozen position - pretending to be in the poster. Timmy relaxes and hovers down. He lands. "That was close. AAAAGH!" Suddenly, a huge hand grabs them both, and yanks them out.

* * *

Timmy and David are thrown down. A huge shadow falls over them. "Don't eliminate me! I'm not..."

"TIMMY TURNER!" Jorgen shouts out. He steps out of the shadows.

"Jorgen! Man, am I glad to see you! And to see somebody who knows me!" Jorgen points his wand at Timmy's head, then it transforms into a scary giant blaster. "And now I'm not so glad."

"DUCK!" Timmy and David duck as Jorgen fires a laser blast over their heads at the Eliminator who's lowering (on foot jets) in the alley behind them! **KA-BLAM! **The Eliminator is knocked back! It struggles to get up. "What is that thing?!" Timmy asks.

"I told you not to say your name, like I sorta just did. They have really good hearing!"

The Eliminator gets up, and suddenly it's mouth morphs into a super-creepy black hole vortex that sucks things from the alley in until they vanish! Garbage cans, loose garbage, a cat... "And a really big mouth!" It begins to suck Timmy and David in, too!

"Aaagh! Help!" Timmy cries out. As Timmy and David is lifted off the ground and pulled toward the vortex, Jorgen grabs their hands and holds them back. "Hang on!" Jorgen shouts. He slowly loses his grip on Timmy and David as the creepy music builds up. Jorgen looks over and sees a radio. "...you're listening to K.R.E.P.: "creepy music for those creepy alley cliffhangers!"

"I hate this station!" Jorgen says, turning the radio off, letting them go. "Ooops."

"Aaagh!" they both scream as they are sucked towards certain doom.


End file.
